


Trick or Treat

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt and Kami receive a present at a halloween party the drummer is determined to play it no matter where the game might lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween: 2013

Kami was drinking beer from the bottle as he and Yu~ki sat chatting, feeling a bit too shy and sober to go on the dance floor just yet. If Gackt was here he would have dragged him right into the centre and forced him to have fun but he was busy socialising, by which Kami knew he meant flirting with girls. He didn't mind Gackt acting this way because the other would never betray him and it gave him chance to talk quietly to his friend without risking embarrassment on the dance floor.

“So what are you again?” Yu~ki asked as he looked over Kami's toga that revealed just a little too much of the drummers chest for his liking. A golden crown sat on Kami's head making him look like some kind of Greek prince.

“Apollo, god of the sun, the arts, healing and a prophet.” Kami listed prepared to go into detail about the god but seeing Yu~ki was already bored. Dressed as a pirate Yu~ki had originally tried to drink rum only to discover he didn't enjoy it in the slightest and knowing not much more about pirates than they lived on ships, he gave up any pretence at being one.

“Gay Greek god. Got it.” Yu~ki translated.

“Well Apollo did have male lovers....” Kami began frustrated with Yu~ki who simply didn't want to learn anything.

“Who cares, your gay therefore Apollo is too. You gayify everything.” Yu~ki complained. “You and your pet panther.”

“He's a lion.” Kami corrected as he spotted Gackt in the crowd. His lover had chosen to wear nothing but black leather and a pair of black cat ears for his costume styling his hair as close to a lion's main that he could manage. If anything his costume had been rather lazy but he never was one for dressing up. “A black lion. I don't even know if they exist but Gackt said they do.”

“He'd say anything to wear black.” Yu~ki agreed.

“Is something bothering you?” Kami worried. “You don't sound too happy.”

“No I'm fine.” Yu~ki reassured Kami. “Just my girlfriend can't come tonight.”

“So you're jealous.” Kami realised wrapping his arms around Yu~ki in support. “How about we be each others lovers for tonight?”

“Yeah right!” Yu~ki complained trying to escape Kami's embrace. He knew the drummer was teasing him, but the more he tried to protest the more Kami was determined to go further. He was on the verge of making a scene when the dark lord Camui came storming over and pulled Kami away from him and began to kiss the drummer hungrily and possessively, making it clear exactly what he thought of his lover fooling around with anyone else.

“You just used me to get Gackt back.” Yu~ki sulked picking up his abandoned rum and drinking it in one go despite the fact he didn't like it.

“He's such a manipulator.” Gackt agreed holding onto Kami tightly as he talked, they were so much in love that Yu~ki could only find it cute or sickening depending on his mood. Right now it was a bit of both. because although he was jealous. and therefore having there love paraded in front of him should be a bad thing. it also meant Kami would leave him alone.

“I was having a laugh. No ulterior motives!” Kami argued pouting a little bit at his friends accusations.

“Off course not.” Gackt agreed. “Everyone knows you're too sweet for that kind of thing. You'd never tease Yu~ki or hide Mana's things or put sugar in the salt shaker.”

“No never.” Kami agreed before adding in a stage whisper for Yu~ki's benefit. “Aren't you sick of him always being the only one Mana doesn't call fat?”

“Sure. Never.” Gackt agreed sarcastically. “Now you have to come and dance with me unless you want to sit here with Yu~ki again?”

“Can't you sit here?” Kami complained before letting out a frustrated sigh as Gackt let him go and headed towards the dance floor.

“It's OK, go.” Yu~ki encouraged and a little bit reluctantly Kami went to join Gackt as the bassist watched the couple grind against each other with a soft smile. They were great together and god have mercy on anybody who thought otherwise.

 

“Did you give him the gift?” Közi demanded as he approached Yu~ki as the party was coming to an end. He was dressed as Red Queen from Alice in wonderland and had officially been allowed to go around shouting “off with her head” for seven minutes and twenty two seconds before he was forbidden from uttering the words ever again.

“I forgot!” Yu~ki exclaimed. “It's in my car though.”

“Well get it before they go.” Közi encouraged, unimpressed with Yu~ki who hadn't even managed to carry out such a simple task. They'd both spent a long time making this present and it had to be given to the couple that night or it would become meaningless.

Luckily Gackt was the kind of guest who was notorious hard to get rid off and wasn't close to leaving when Yu~ki got back carrying a gift about the same size of a shoe box and wrapped in black paper with a orange ribbon. Grinning like a fool Yu~ki presented the gift to a surprised Kami who accepted it gratefully.

“Now don't open it until you get home.” Yu~ki ordered.

“Or it'll jump out and eat you.” Közi joked, at least Kami hoped it was a joke.

“I said no more pets.” Gackt reminded the guitarist suspiciously. “Is this a pet?”

“It could turn into one.” Közi replied making Yu~ki smile at the shared joke.

“How?” Gackt demanded but at that moment Mana, dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West, snapped his fingers and Közi quickly said his goodbyes before hurrying after his master.

“That's how you turn something into a pet.” Yu~ki declared with a wink at Kami. “I bet you'd love to have Gackt on a lead obeying your every command.”

“We respect each other too much for that.” Gackt replied firmly, not liking the thoughtful look on the drummer's face.

“Yeah.” Kami agreed. “And with that said can you respect my desire to actually go home before sunrise?”

“We have two hours.” Gackt replied not seeing the time as late at all but he relented as he decided perhaps they should go home and continue the party with just the two of them. After party sex was often the best kind, depending on just how much alcohol had been consumed. Enough to make Kami eager and without modesty was good but unable to perform or passing out wasn't. Luckily it seemed Kami was the first which suited Gackt just fine.

 

Sat on the bed Kami placed the gift on his lap as he began to pull on the orange ribbons to undo it, unimpressed by Gackt's rather obvious desire to unwrap him instead and leave the present discarded and forgotten. He'd done it before and Kami didn't want to appear ungrateful for the second time thanks to his lover's inability to keep it in his pants.

Still having a hand sliding under your toga and teasing the edges of your underwear was very distracting and Kami glared at his lover as the paper fell away and revealed what looked like a board game. It was a simple box, black with red words, which read “Trick of Treat” in letters designed to look like they were dripping with blood. Feeling a little disappointed Kami opened the box anyway and gasped as he revealed a selection of sex toys, bondage equipment and strangely some rectangular playing cards which just looked out of place besides such items.

“That dirty little tramp!” Gackt exclaimed as he finally took notice off the gift and began to look through the box surprised so much stuff had been hidden inside.

“Oh there's instructions.” Kami replied as he picked up the lid which had the games rules printed on the underside. “Each player draws three trick cards and three treat cards before the game can progress. Taking it in turns you can select a trick or treat card at random from the other players hand but beware if you get three treats in a row the other player can select a gold trick card off there choice. After each card has been played the player can replace the card with one of the same type. Excluding gold cards.”

“So basically it's just like sex dice?” Gackt asked unimpressed. “How do you decide who wins?”

“I think it's just designed as foreplay.” Kami replied as he picked up a whip nervously. “Only more extreme than we're used too.”

“You want to play it don't you!” Gackt accused taking note of the way Kami was looking at the game, opposed to tossing it too one side.

“It might be fun.” Kami declared. “We don't have to follow the cards if we object right?”

“Only if we both agree the objection is valid.”Gackt decided taking the game from Kami and looking over some of the cards before agreeing to this. He wasn't one for pre-made sex games or toys, but he knew his lover had a kinky side and tried to fulfil Kami's need to experiment occasionally out of love and the slight fear that Kami might leave him if not entirely satisfied sexually. It wasn't really a paranoid fear, as Gackt himself had left more than a few lovers for not trying hard enough in the bedroom and it would be just typical of karma to steal away the man he loved so much for that reason.

“Sounds fair.” Kami agreed shuffling the cards the best he could only to have them taken from him and Gackt shuffle them like the casino host he used to be. He always was unable to resist showing off. The cards were dealt and eagerly Kami selected one from Gackt's hand reading it out loud with a smile. “Treat. Your partner has to kiss you for thirty second in any place you choose.”

“There's a timer.” Gackt commented as he handed it over and kissed Kami on the lips where he had chosen. The kiss was sweet and gentle without rush for anything more and even as the timer went off Gackt's lips lingered as the vocalist struggled with the idea of continuing the game any further. Why couldn't they throw all this to one side and just have sex like normal people, Gackt would never understand.

“Go on.” Kami begged throwing the cards under Gackt's nose and grinning like a fool when he realised which one Gackt had selected.

“Trick. Receive three spanks from your lover.” Gackt read out loud. “Object.”

“Overruled.” Kami replied. “I'll be gentle, please Gackt. For me?”

“Seriously?” Gackt asked stunned but Kami was serious and before he had really thought about it he had been spanked three times by his lover who had enjoyed the whole thing a little bit too much for Gackt's taste. The tables however were turned when Kami drew his first trick card and was forced to wear a blindfold for the next few turns. The game possessed much like this with the lovers taking it in turns to draw cards and pleasure or punish each other as the cards saw fit. Gradually clothing fell away until they were both fully naked and aroused. They'd come to an agreement they would only stop when someone drew a gold trick card and the game carried on and on.

“Trick.” Kami read out loud. “You must use a vibrator for the entirety of your partners next turn.”

“The big one.” Gackt added picking up a vibrator that put his magnum to shame. Gulping Kami nodded nervously having already had several toys pushed into his ass during the game already. He was well prepared and with plenty of lube the toy was pushed into him and switched onto the highest setting leaving Kami a quivering mess of pleasure. Trust Gackt to be so cruel, but by a twist of fate the card he drew was a treat which made Kami grin in pure pleasure because it was the third treat he had picked out in a row.

“Treat.” Gackt admitted reluctantly. “Your partner kisses you in a place off your choice for 30 seconds. I think neck, I'm too horny for anything else.”

“Neck it is.” Kami agreed moaning softly as the vibrator moved inside him as he crawled over to his lover and carefully manoeuvred himself so that his ass was over Gackt's length causing the vibrations to simulate them both as he kissed Gackt eagerly. It was a relief that they'd finally reached a gold trick card but as Kami tried to remove the toy Gackt pushed his hand away.

“It's still my turn.” Gackt informed Kami as he drew his gold card. “Get tied to the bed and used as your partner sees fit.”

“Oh yes!” Kami exclaimed delighted at this piece of news.

“You and bondage.” Gackt complained watching as his lover eagerly pulled open a draw where he kept a collection of bondage ropes, all in pink.

“I can't do this right today, not with this vibrator inside me.” Kami sulked still feeling overwhelming pleasure thanks to the toy but managing to stay sane with it. Still despite his sulking he soon had Gackt spread eagled on the bed tied back by pink ropes. Kami was a bondage master well skilled in the art of shibari, but that could take hours and he needed release now, if not sooner. Grabbing the lube he coated his erection and sank into the vocalist well prepared ass, he wasn't the only one who'd had to face toys, moaning in delight as he did so.

“I don't even care that I have to submit I just need release.” Gackt gasped as Kami began to move quickly inside him sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. After so much foreplay sex had become nothing more than a desperate release and Kami pounded hard and fast coming quickly and hard deep inside his lover with a gasp of pure pleasure. It was a orgasm made all the greater after being denied so long, but Kami wasn't finished with Gackt and so, ignoring his last card, he pulled the vibrator out of his body and sunk his ass down over Gackt moaning in pure bliss as he did so.

With a gasp of pleasure Gackt yanked at the ropes but got nowhere, he was tied tight and at Kami's mercy which was thankfully plentiful. Moving fast and hard down over Gackt, Kami didn't stop until he felt his lover cum inside him filling him with his warmth. The game was finally over now and Kami had loved every second of it.

“So do you like the game?” Kami whispered as he lay in Gackt's arms only a few minutes later. They were both exhausted now but sleep wouldn't come.

“With you I like any game.” Gackt reassured Kami. “Even though I suspect I may have lost.”

“Silly, there's no losers in sex games.” Kami scolded. “When it comes to sex everyone's a winner.”

“Especially the men who have sex with me.” Gackt replied kissing Kami lightly on the cheek with a self righteous grin. Whatever, Kami wasn't about to argue he'd just think of a way to punish Gackt for his ego the next time they ended up alone together. Perhaps he could use his shibari skills properly next time?

 


End file.
